


桃子熟了

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	桃子熟了

桃子熟了

大学教授郑允浩×大学学生沈昌珉

 

有车注意

 

 

满座的大学课堂，沈昌珉撑着下巴发呆。他另一手不停转着笔，掉在摊开的书上又拣起来继续转，如此往复，心思全在他的大学教授身上。

教授并非年老发白，反倒是二十七八岁的年纪，俊秀的面孔，薄唇开合，有力且不乏热情的声音通过扩音麦传出。他清楚看见台上的教授往他这边笑了一下，身边环绕的女孩子们倒是比他还兴奋，压抑着尖叫声把手里的书翻来覆去。

沈昌珉不悦地“嗤”了一声。他状似无意地解开衬衫纽扣，趁教授又看过来的时候扯了一下大开的衣领。

大片的红，从上面的三四个越往下越密集，让人不禁肖想衬衫遮蔽下的身体。

看到教授停下讲课，喉结上下滚动的模样，沈昌珉笑着把扣子又系上。他知道这皮痒的举动已经给他预订了一次免费的“教育”。

果不其然，一下课他就接到了电话。

“郑教授。”沈昌珉笑得开心。

“嗯。你三四节都没课吧。”

“今天想在哪‘开小灶’呀？”

“舞蹈练习室。我凑巧借了钥匙。”

“知道了，教授。”

沈昌珉笑着挂断电话，捧着书往舞蹈练习室走。

 

 

沈昌珉推开大门，郑允浩正盘腿坐在木制地板上，抬起头看向他。他扔下书包和课本，一下子就被拉倒，半倚在一个温暖的怀里。

郑允浩轻啄他的额头，手不停撩拨他的下巴：“还学会在课上诱惑大学教授了？”声音温柔至极，沈昌珉慵懒地咪上眼睛，抬手扯松郑允浩的领带，拉开衬衫在锁骨窝重重吻了一下。

“教授……”

沈昌珉用气音说着话，微微挺身衔住郑允浩的唇瓣吮吸。他没占据主动地位多久就被按倒在地，温热的舌头互相勾缠，过多的唾液顺着嘴角流下。

吻移到脖子，郑允浩解开沈昌珉的衣扣，把每一个红印都咬一遍，又安抚地舔了舔。捏住胸前一个红点，郑允浩用手指搓揉了一会儿，封住沈昌珉发出哼唧声音的唇，一边脱下沈昌珉下身的遮盖。

略微硬挺的性器被有着薄茧的大手握住上下套弄，沈昌珉舒服得低吟，轻咬郑允浩的下唇。指头摩擦过铃口激出一些透明的液体，涂满整个柱身。“郑……唔……”沉甸甸的小球被轻微揉搓了几下，随即两条长腿被折起往后压，穴口就暴露在郑允浩的眼下。书包拉链拉开，郑允浩轻车熟路地翻出一瓶润滑剂和一个安全套，挤了一些在食指上和穴口抹匀，打转了好一会儿才突然刺入。

沈昌珉打了个激灵，忍不住收缩了一下后穴。

上一次和郑允浩做是三天前，在附近的一家酒店。三天过去，他的后穴已然恢复得差不多，所以今天还得好好润湿一下干涩的甬道。

为了忽视手指插入后穴的不适，沈昌珉自己抚慰着前面，抬头对上郑允浩的吻，又进行一番呼吸交叠。

郑允浩三根手指进出，温热紧致的软肉包住他的手指。他加快抽插的速度，不停戳刺那个熟悉无比的敏感点，响着“咕啾”的水声，沈昌珉不住地轻吟，感受到小穴被撑开，太富余的润滑剂流出了一些，又被郑允浩堵回去。沈昌珉顺势加快了上下套弄的速度，将要达到高潮。  
适逢郑允浩抽出手指，沈昌珉睁开蒙泪的眼，爱抚的手被拉开，被命令跪趴在木制地板上。

小穴被开拓些许，显出嫩红色，水光熠熠，一收一缩地好像正在等待吞入什么。

沈昌珉闭着眼等待，听到安全套包装撕开的声音，转过身去按住郑允浩的手腕。

“今天就别用了吧。”郑允浩微愣地看着沈昌珉的小鹿眼，似乎是在想他的话语有几分真，看得沈昌珉害羞地扭开视线。他知道郑允浩一直以来是替他着想才不破规矩，可又有谁爱穿着雨衣洗澡呢。

“再不快点，我可要后悔了。”

沈昌珉又回到跪趴的姿势，听到解皮带的声响，臀瓣被掰开了一些，旋即有一个火热的硬挺抵在收缩的穴口处。郑允浩貌似还不急着进入，不停摩挲着股沟，用不知是润滑剂还是他后穴分泌出来的液体抹了一下前头，才猛地进入半根。

“哈啊……要，要了……呃……”

软肉紧紧裹住刚吞下的东西，略带兴奋地反复收缩着，肠壁摩擦舒服得沈昌珉达到了高潮。精液喷射让他一时间头脑发懵，后穴痉挛地收缩，喘着粗气感受慢慢进入的硬物。

“昌珉……你夹得太紧了……”郑允浩一边咬着牙，一边揉了揉沈昌珉花白的臀。

“嗯……嗯……”

郑允浩一手轻掰开一边臀瓣，看鲜艳的穴肉随着愈来愈快的抽插被带进带出，另一手伸到前面去撸动一下半软的性器，手指沾满粘腻液体，插进沈昌珉嘴里搅动。

“呜呜……”

沈昌珉感觉被进入得越来越深，火热的龟头在他的敏感点上不停戳刺，肉体拍击的声音不绝于耳。郑允浩的手指在他口里抽送，带着沈昌珉自己的味道，溢出的口水滴到地板上。

“昌珉……”

口中的两根手指拔出，沈昌珉被引导着把头转向右边。

占据了一整面墙的镜子中，他穿着一件解开的衬衫，跪趴在地上，通红硕大的性器在他打颤的腿间极快地进出，已然再次挺立的器官前端分泌出透明液体，随着动作一前一后晃动着。  
视觉刺激令沈昌珉又兴奋不少，忍不住收缩后穴，快感涌上郑允浩全身，他不可控制地又加快了速度，每一下都用尽全力似乎要顶到最深处。

“哈啊……！不行……太、太唔……”

郑允浩单手拦住沈昌珉的窄腰，俯下身子贴着他的背，进到更深的领域，掰过沈昌珉下巴吻住他的唇。沈昌珉已经全身乏力，一副任君处置的模样，舌尖扫过唇缝，无意识地挑逗郑允浩。他甚至能从镜子里看到自己的后穴，小小的洞居然能吞下如此巨大，沈昌珉本人都感到有些不可思议。

郑允浩功夫很好，无论是狠狠地冲撞还是对着敏感点摩擦，沈昌珉都爽得吸气。灭顶的快感把他拉入深渊，他摇摇头躲开郑允浩的亲吻，一边抽噎着一边求他慢点。

郑允浩不依。平常他是温柔得令人发指没错，可在情事上他表现出的是强势的一面。随着沈昌珉的喘气越来越重，他知道这个满脸泪水的人又要迎来一次高潮，便用手指摩擦他不断流出液体的铃口，几下抽送沈昌珉就又尖叫着射出，后穴收紧绞得郑允浩也达到了高潮，狠狠插弄几下也射了出来，滚烫无比的精液在小穴深处喷出，灼着沈昌珉的内壁，从未有过的感觉致使他嘴里呜咽着，大脑一时间空白，感觉热热的液体在后穴里流淌。

郑允浩又意犹未尽地在已然变成艳红色的小穴里抽插了几下，拔出来后满溢的乳白精液从穴口流出，顺着大腿内侧慢慢滑到地上。

郑允浩把仿佛要累昏过去的沈昌珉抱到怀里，撩起贴在额前被汗水濡湿的发，重重印下一吻。

“郑教授……”沈昌珉环住郑允浩的脖子，“你知道有多少人是冲着你去听课的吗？”

“多少？”

“你以为这么多人想听环境学？加上旁听生能坐满一讲堂？”

沈昌珉捏了一下郑允浩的脸颊，不满地哼唧两声，又往郑允浩怀里挤一挤。

“那你呢？是冲着课……还是冲着我？”

微微动弹一下，后穴就有令人感到羞耻的精液淌出来，沈昌珉听了郑允浩的话扁扁嘴。

“送我回家，教授。”

郑允浩低笑。

 

沈昌珉是环境学的学生，在上第一节课前，他还是单纯本着热爱去的。第二节课开始，就不仅仅是因为热爱了。在此前他就很清楚自己的性向，所以对他的教授一见钟情的时候是不意外的。沈昌珉因而读书更加努力，逐渐和郑允浩拉进距离。越深入了解，他对郑允浩就越来越着迷，以至于夜幕降临的时候，在会议室里盯着郑允浩认真写字的侧颜，没控制住就吻了上去。见郑允浩没挣开，他又得寸进尺地从脸颊移到唇瓣，厮磨了一会儿，呼吸互相急促起来。

安静无比的会议室，大把的资料被扫到地上。

郑允浩不知道从哪掏出来一个安全套，嘴咬着包装单手撕开，一下子给沈昌珉看呆了眼。

“帮我戴上。”

郑允浩轻轻呢喃着，吻了吻沈昌珉发烫发红的耳垂。

后穴第一次被插入，没有润滑剂，沈昌珉疼得快昏过去。

郑允浩歉意地在他脖子处印下一个个吻痕，正要退出时，腰被一双腿缠住。沈昌珉摇摇头，一边掉眼泪一边倔强地咬着下唇。

想被他的教授占有。

沈昌珉在心中想，自己这无用的固执。

痛苦和快乐的博弈，是后者胜利。

他们没有互相挑明，只是心照不宣地维持这关系。沈昌珉一直以来都觉得这种“指着对方鼻子说我就是你男朋友”的事并不重要，毕竟他们是真感情，有些话说没说其实也没差。

只是没想到，自己也有被占有欲找上的一天。

沈昌珉有时甚至觉得，郑允浩如薄纱一样飘飘忽忽，好似风一吹就飞出几里远，令他感到一丝丝的惶恐不安，甚至开始忧虑郑允浩的想法。

他的教授从来没有跟他说过“未来”“爱情”，沈昌珉想，还是说他们更趋向于炮友的关系。

他可不是只想做炮友。

除了做爱和偶得的情话，他们之间没有什么情侣应有的模样。

百般思考过后，一向别扭的沈昌珉发送了短信。

“郑教授，这周末我要跟你约会。”

不是请求，是通知。即使知道郑允浩不会拒绝，沈昌珉仍旧孩子气地使用一种他看起来很酷的语气，殊不知另一头的人笑得快断气。

 

周六下午，郑允浩和沈昌珉漫无目的地并排走在街上，回头率极高。

其实沈昌珉感觉空气有些尴尬。说真的，他俩一般待在一起，就是进行床上运动。今天可是要提高“情侣系数”的啊，好歹也要牵个小手吧。

沈昌珉想着想着，脸就红成一个苹果，意外的是个纯情的人。他装作不小心地擦碰郑允浩手背，奈何教授根本没察觉到。

“不是要约会吗，去哪？”

沈昌珉涨红了脸，看着郑允浩笑得弯弯的眼，吞吞吐吐道：“不知道……”

郑允浩停下脚步，无奈地看着沈昌珉，“那怎么突然想约会了。”

自尊心强的沈昌珉是绝不会说出那个原因的。他还在纠结是不是应该大胆点去牵郑允浩的手，抠着指甲支吾不出半个字。

“你再不说话，我就要在大街上亲你了。”

“我——”沈昌珉急急忙忙退后几步，“我真不知道去哪……”

“……那要不陪我去趟超市吧。这几天家里冰箱要空了。”

如获大赦的沈昌珉急忙点点头，右手被牵起来，和另一只大手十指相扣，郑允浩还轻轻捏了捏。沈昌珉的脸更红了，路人投来的眼神更是让他害羞，可又不舍得甩开郑允浩。

他的脚步都赶不上心跳了。

 

郑允浩推着购物车，在冰柜前徘徊。他在鸡胸肉上戳一戳，又提起一大袋三文鱼边转边打量，沈昌珉就在一旁撑着下巴看。他的郑教授完全是个居家美男的模样。

“郑教授，你会做饭啊？”

“不会。”

郑允浩干脆利落地回答，沈昌珉“噗”一声笑出来。

“家里有阿姨做饭。”

“那你就不想自己学做饭啊。”

“想啊，学过，可是真不会。”

原来也有名牌大学教授做不到的事，沈昌珉没有吝啬自己的笑，亮晶晶的小鹿眼看着郑允浩。“你的学生在做饭这方面很优秀噢。”

“是吗。”郑允浩把一盒小油菜放到购物车里，从沈昌珉身后搂住他，把他卡在冰柜和自己之间，偏头吻了吻他的耳朵，“那晚上去我家，你给我做饭。”

沈昌珉急忙推开身后的人，左右环顾一下空荡荡的冰柜区，有些手足无措地走开。

桃子熟了。

他们在超市泡了一下午，傍晚时一人提着两大袋购物袋，郑允浩还额外拎了一箱草莓牛奶。在排队等候的时候，郑允浩下意识地挑起一盒安全套，刚要扔进购物车被沈昌珉一把抢过又塞回货架。

郑允浩挑挑眉，“那你觉得哪个比较好？”

“我觉得……”沈昌珉修长的手指在一排排安全套上徘徊几下，又收回手，“不买比较好。”

“家里没有了。”

“噢。”

沈昌珉吐了吐鲜红的舌头，看得郑允浩只想咬住他，告诉他别这么嚣张，在床上有你好看。

“这可是你自己说的。”

“对对，我种的果，我会自己吃的，好吧？”

 

郑允浩的家挺宽适，干干净净，体现出的是男子干劲十足又简约的性格。

沈昌珉没来得及仔细参观，就洗洗手跑到厨房去了。他在超市认真询问了郑允浩喜欢吃什么，结果得到的是“昌多里”这个答案。

沈昌珉瞪了郑允浩一眼，见郑允浩只想跟他打趣，不介意吃什么的样子，索性按照自己的想法采购了食材，此刻正在案前仔仔细细地清洗。

下锅的时候，郑允浩摸进厨房，掐了一把沈昌珉的屁股，随即又安抚地揉揉。轻柔的吻落在后脖，沈昌珉自然懂他那极具暗示的动作，随意拨弄几下菜，盖上锅盖转身把郑允浩推出厨房。

“走开走开，菜已经下锅了啊，别想在厨房搞什么七七八八的。”沈昌珉是真的想给郑允浩好好做一顿饭，这让他突然有了一种家的感觉。但郑允浩又凑前来飞快地亲了一下他的唇。

“去去去去休息，别倚老卖老。”

郑允浩脸顿时黑了一些。

不就大了他八岁吗！他可是正值黄金年龄段，况且又不是哪里不行了！看着沈昌珉顽劣的笑，他愈发觉得这个有着一双小鹿眼的单纯小孩儿切开是黑的。

“你不喜欢吗。”

郑允浩看起来似乎确实有点受伤，沈昌珉赶忙讨好似的拥了拥面前的人，“开玩笑呢。我想好好给你做顿饭，晚上……再随你处置我。”

“也是。”郑允浩煞有介事地点点头，“甜品应该饭后吃。”

 

忙碌过后，几道菜被摆上桌。郑允浩对着它们拍了十几张照，又抽几张纸擦擦沈昌珉沁出汗水的额头。

正式入座，郑允浩夹起一块炖鱼送到嘴里，鲜嫩的口感让他一时竟不舍得下咽。他看着沈昌珉小心翼翼又不乏期待的眼神，越想越觉得自己挖到了宝，“很好吃，昌多里。”

沈昌珉咬着筷子傻笑，只顾看郑允浩吃饭。给自己爱的人做饭，再看他开心地享用，这一切都让他感受到前所未有的幸福和充实。

如果能这样一起生活下去的话，该会有多好。

 

甜品享用时间。

郑允浩的双人床又大又软，赤裸着身子的沈昌珉陷在床上，接过郑允浩一个个的吻。

一如既往的轻车熟路。

压着他的人快速度在他体内冲撞，把他欺负得眼泪一颗接一颗滚。

“真的……嫌我老吗……”

沈昌珉不禁气笑，哼哼着打了郑允浩的胸口一下，“怎么……嗯……还纠结这个呢……不都说了……呃、开玩笑么……”

郑允浩没再给沈昌珉说话的机会，抬起他的下巴就吻了上去，不停纠缠。

沈昌珉的呻吟逐渐升高，郑允浩堵住铃口，放慢速度，退到穴口又狠狠进入，循循善诱道：“昌珉，你爱我吗……”

“哈啊……让我、让我……”沈昌珉发泄不了急红了眼，这么直白的话他更是羞于启齿，曲起腿用膝盖蹭郑允浩的腰。

“昌珉，你爱不爱我。”

“我……我……”热泪又从眼角流下一滴，“我爱你……”

“我是你的什么？”郑允浩依旧不放过他，专挑敏感点撞。

“唔……教授……”

“还有呢？”

沈昌珉想说“男朋友”，话到嘴边却又刹住。他突然觉得很委屈，他也想承认这层关系，可郑允浩从没提起过。他略带赌气地开口：“没了……”是，郑允浩目前只有“教授”这个身份是板上钉钉的事实。

“沈昌珉，”

这是他为数不多次地喊沈昌珉全名。

“你记住了，”

郑允浩话语停顿一次就撞一下沈昌珉。

“我是你的男朋友。”

沈昌珉感觉到郑允浩在舔他的耳垂，酥酥麻麻。

“我会把你锁在我身边一辈子。”

郑允浩松开手，一股白浊喷射而出，他快速冲刺一会儿也在温热的小穴里发泄了出来。高潮过后的沈昌珉突然哭得很大声，从未有过的大声，抬起酸软的手臂遮住红了的眼睛，令郑允浩有点无措。

沈昌珉的声线早已因为无止境的喊叫而变得沙哑，哭起来时把郑允浩的心戳了个稀烂。“昌多里……”郑允浩觉得自己没有欺负过头，也就不知道怎么安慰沈昌珉，只能舔吻他颤抖的下唇，把他搂到怀里。

沈昌珉心里酸酸甜甜的，泪水蒙住眼睛，面前人的影像也变得模糊起来。他有种媳妇熬成婆的错觉，不再控制自己的音量，彻底地嚎啕大哭起来，扒着郑允浩的背不放。

“郑允浩。”

“诶。”教授赶紧应上。

沈昌珉又不说话了，抽噎着抱住压在他身上的人，良久过后偏头在他脸颊上亲了一下。

“你要是说话不算数，我诅咒你不举。”

“好好。”

郑允浩又连忙答应下来，一下下顺沈昌珉的毛，思忖着差不多了就起身把人抱到浴室去清理。  
他把洗得香喷喷的人儿塞到被子里，又从背后贴上去搂着沈昌珉。沈昌珉转过身来，埋在郑允浩胸口，指尖在郑允浩的腹肌线条上游走。他抬起头，一双通红的眼好不可怜。

“郑教授，”沈昌珉发声有点费劲，“你就没有什么话要跟我说吗。”

“有。”郑允浩清清嗓子，开始蓄力。

“我知道，你是不是觉得我们不像情侣，才突然要和我约会的，是不是一边胡思乱想一边很不安？”

“我也有错，好像从来都没给过你承诺。

“那我现在就跟你说说，昌珉，你注意听。我这一辈子只跟你在一起，只跟你接吻，只跟你做，只要你愿意一直给我做饭，我就一直吃，我还要跟你一起逛超市，你想要什么我就给你什么。你要是赶我走我就死粘着你，说什么都不放你跑。

“我接下来的第一个任务就是把你宠坏，脾气差到只有我肯收留你。还要……”

“够了够了！”沈昌珉抬手捂住郑允浩的嘴，两抹红爬上脸颊，“你……计划都说完了，哪还有什么惊喜。”

教授到底去哪里偷看了这么多情话，只把他逼得说话都不利索起来？他撒娇似的轻哼一声，幼稚地反问郑允浩：“我是你的什么？”

“你不是我的什么，你就是我的。”

桃子又熟了。

 

第二天下午沈昌珉从教授手上取回自己落在教室的铅笔盒，打开就看到一枚闪亮亮的戒指躺在里面和他挤眉弄眼。沈昌珉挑挑眉，把戒指扔回郑允浩手心里。

没搞清楚状况的教授神色紧张，以为小孩儿又要不认账，憋着一口长气正要发出哭天抢地的疑问就被沈昌珉抢过话头。

“愣着干嘛？你倒是帮我戴上啊！”

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
